An Unknown Life
by rin2000
Summary: What happens when the life you have always know turns out to be a lie and the man you have always loved becomes your enemy. I only own my OC's everything else is Tite Kubo's. This story follows the manga. Spoiler ALERT! and if oc replacements bother you please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally got around to writing it down and getting it on here. Hope you like it! ^-^ I tried to keep Byakuya as in character as possible but he will be a a little OOC, Hope you don't mind! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by this week. Anyway, let me know what you think, please ^-^ Oh btw _when its like this it means they're in thought. _

* * *

><p>"Oh come on captain it's her birthday, how about you give her the day off?"<p>

Byakuya takes his gaze from his lieutenant to the young woman standing by his side.

"Is that what you want Euphemia?"

Immediately she raises her head to look at Byakuya.

"No... I mean I... I want what ever you choose for me my lord."

"I would like a cup of tea."

Euphemia bows in respect.

"Yes my lord."

"Let's be on our way then." Without another word he turns to head back to his office. Right away Euphemia begins to follow him.

"Of course my lord."

"Well I tried… anyway happy birthday Euphe! See ya later!" Renji shouts out at her retrieving form.

Stopping for a brief moment Euphemia turns to Renji, giving him a slight bow she thanks him and instantly she is back to following the sixth squad captain.

When they are back in Byakuya's office Euphemia turns to head to the door that leads to the small kitchen in his office.

"I will get started on the tea at once my lord."

"I do not desire tea at this moment."

Euphemia turns to look at her lord confused.

"But... you had said..."

She stops talking when she sees him pull out a small red box from his desk. When she looks back up at him he takes his attention from the box to her.

"For you."

Euphemia's red eyes widen.

"A gift from me on your birthday."

Byakuya adds. His statement causes her eyes to grow even larger.

"Oh... no no my lord, thank so very much but I can't..."

"Are you rejecting my gift?"

She gasps and turns a bright red.

"Oh no! Of course not my lord! I just meant..."

"Then no more explanations, take my gift."

With the box in hand he walks up to her and extends his hand holding the red box in the center of his palm. She nervously looks at him once more than gingerly reaches her small shaky hands for the box. Once she has taken the box from him she stares at it for a few moment then bows.

"My lord thank you, thank you so much. I will cherish this very thoughtful gift from you for the rest of my life. Thank you."

"You have not opened it yet, how will you know if you like it?"

"What Ever it is my lord I know I will love it because it came from you. Even if it's just this box it is the most beautiful box I've ever received. Thank you again my lord so very much."

"I would like for you to open it Euphemia."

She raises her head to look at him.

"Oh. Yes Of course my lord."

Slowly opening the box her eyes open up to their fullest capacity again and she gasps in shock.

"My lord it's... it's ... I can't this..."

"Do you not like it?"

"Of course I do! But I cannot wear this, I am just a servant. This is for..."

"You." He finishes "I bought it for you and would like you to wear it."

Euphemia stands frozen in shock.

"May I?" Byakuya reaches for the box from Euphemia who looks like she could pass out at any moment. Reaching inside he takes out the extravagant ruby studded hair clip that has left Euphemia shocked.

"Your hair, remove it from its hold." he orders.

With shaky hands she removes the bun that holds her hair in place. Byakuya watches as her long lilac colored hair falls in loose waves around her shoulders.

As quickly as she can Euphemia combs it out with her fingers parting it to the side. Once she has clasped her hands back in front of her Byakuya steps closer to her, his hands go to gather some of her hair. He stops momentarily feeling the softness of her hair under his fingertips and slowly inhales the faint fragrance of cherry blossoms coming from her hair. The subtle intimacy causes a warm sensation to settle over Byakuya. Immediately he forces himself to stop the ridiculous feelings that have crept up inside him and gets back to his task. He makes sure to gently secure the hair clip on the side of her head.

Her cheeks turn a soft shade of red at the close contact. This was the first time his hands had ever been on her. Euphemia tried with all her might to ignore how nice it felt to have her lord so close to her, with his long fingers running gently through her hair. But the part of her that knew this would never happen again gave in to the warm feeling he was causing her. When he is done he steps away from her.

"Look at me."

Slowly she raises her head to look at him. Byakuya had never seen Euphemia with her hair down, she would occasionally wear it down when she was in the world of the living but in front of him she always wore it in her neat bun. He couldn't deny that she looked absolutely beautiful. Even without the ruby hair clip... but of course he would never admit it out loud.

Without a word he turns, walking back to his desk he pulls out his hand mirror from another drawer. He walks back to Euphemia and hands her the mirror. She turns the mirror around to look at herself and releases a silent gasp upon taking her image in. Euphemia had never really thought of herself as someone who was pleasing to the eyes, she was just a servant after all. There was nothing special about her, she thought. But at this moment she saw herself as someone who looked very pretty. She loved how the hair clip's rubies matched her eyes and she loved how her hair looked. She mentally has a small laugh at how good of a job her lord did on her hair. As she continues to look at herself she almost dared to think of herself as elegant.

"It's beautiful." is all she whisper before she feels tears start to prickle at her eyes. _Don't dare act like those sobbing women in front of lord Kuchiki, pull yourself together. You did not receive this very thoughtful and generous gift from him because he wanted to see you cry. _Taking a breath she continued.

"My lord it is truly the most stunning gift I have ever received. I love it and will treasure it forever, thank you so very much."

"I would like my tea now." is his response and extends his hand out to take the mirror from her. His instant change of conduct didn't surprise her because she never let herself forget her place but if she was being honest with herself she would prefer him how he was being with her a few moments ago. Strong yet gentle, kind and sweet even in his own way. But that would never happen and Euphemia knew it. He had only been that way with lady Hisana and she was gone which meant that part of him was gone as well.

"Yes of course." she answers and places the mirror in his hand. When he turns to walk back to his desk she turns to the kitchen to make his tea.

After she had made and served him his tea Euphimia sat quietly on the couch located next to Byakuya's desk while he worked on his paperwork. Through the corner of his eye he would occasionally see Euphemia's hand mindlessly go to her hair clip and as her fingers slowly ran over it a soft smile would touch her lips. He was very satisfied with himself and his choice in gift. She had a lovely smile he thought and was pleased that his actions had placed it on her graceful features.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she!? Where's my little Euphe!?"

The sudden commotion startled Euphemia but Byakuya simply closed his eyes in annoyance.

Before the door was slammed open both Euphemia and Byakuya knew exactly who was about to come in through the door. Captain of squad seven and head of the Nakamura clan one of the four great noble clans, Lord Shuren Nakamura. Just as expected the door slammed open and there stood Captain Shuren Nakamura his soft brown eyes immediately going to the couch that Euphemia sat on.

"Euphe there you are *gasp* I swear every time I see you, you just get more and more beautiful." Instantly he's by her side taking her hand in his, he kneels in front of her and kisses it.

"I've missed you so much. Please forgive me, I would have loved nothing more than to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday but I was on a mission. I just got back and immediately came looking for you."

As always his very kind and affectionate words and actions caused Euphemia to blush a deep crimson and avert her eyes from his.

"Oh it's fine Lord Nakamura and thank you for your thoughtful words." She says shyly.

"Always so sweet." He says tenderly and places another kiss on top of her hand. He turns to glare at Byakuya who continued with his work.

"I can't believe you Byakuya making my little Euphe work on her birthday."

Euphemia is quick to go to her Lord's defense.

"Oh no no, Lord Kuchiki didn't make me do anything. He asked if I would like the day off but I declined his very kind offer, besides I can't say that I've done much work. I have just been sitting here really."

Shuren turns back to Euphemia and now takes both her hands in his.

"Well that stops now, I'm taking you out to celebrate the rest of your birthday. How it should be."

He stands from his kneeled position and brings Euphemia up with him. His powerful built instantly towering over her smaller one, looking down at her he says.

"My sweet little Euphe could you please wait outside for a few minutes, I need to speak with Byakuya."

Euphemia's eyes straight away go to Byakuya for instructions. Even though Shuren was head of the Nakamura clan he wasn't her lord. No matter how much respect she had for Shuren she never did anything without Byakuya's permission.

Byakuya places his pen on the table and looks over to Euphemia nodding once. With that Euphemia pulls her hands away from Shuren's giving him a shy smile. Walking to the door, she steps outside closing it behind her.

Shuren's eyes followed Euphemia until the door closed and Byakuya's eyes stayed on Shuren until he snapped out of his love daze and turned to look at him.

"Damn, that girl is something else... I can't wait until she agrees to be..."

Before Shuren can finish his sentence Byakuya cuts him off.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"Oh yeah! Euphe! Tell her to come with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh come on Byakuya, it's her birthday! She deserves a break, I want to spend the rest of the day with her making her feel special and we both know she won't go unless you tell her to, so will you please tell her to? Besides do you really need her here with you?"

"Perhaps I do."

"For what exactly? To keep your couch warm? She said it herself that all she's really done is sit there... Byakuya please?"

Shuren then let's out a humorous chuckle that's accompanied with a devious smirk.

"You know I won't leave you alone until you do."

Oh Byakuya knew this all too well. This wouldn't be the first time he would have done this.

Shuren knew how much it bothered Byakuya when he wasn't able get his work done. So when Shuren had time free to spend with Euphemia he would hound Byakuya until Byakuya would agree to let her go with him. Even though they were both Captains and both head of their clans and despite the fact that Shuren was a few years older than Byakuya, Shuren was playful and fun compared to Byakuya's calm and indifferent demeanor. With Shuren around Byakuya wouldn't be able to get anything done and he wanted to get ahead on his work. Silently Byakuya stands from his chair and goes to the door. When he opens it he sees Euphemia leaning on the wall across from him with her hands clasped in front of her.

"You are free for the rest of the day to go with Lord Nakamura."

"Oh... okay... um. Thank you my Lord" before she can finish her sentence Byakuya turns, heading down the hall of his barracks leaving Euphemia standing there watching his retrieving form. Shuren soon after comes out of Byakuya's office with a pleased smile.

"Ready?"

"Um. Sure. I mean yes Lord Nakamura." Her words make his smile turn into a playful pout.

"I hate it when you call me that, I've told you already you can call me Shuren."

His request causes Euphemia to knit her brows together, shaking her head she tells him

"Lord Nakamura I have told you that I cannot disrespect you in that way, you are head of your clan and I am just a ser..."

He is quick to cut her off

"Okay enough!" Stepping closer to her, he again takes her hands in his. "Soon you'll be entitled to call me by my first name my sweet little Euphe, okay?"

She knew what he was referring to but she doesn't answer him instead she gives him another shy smile and drops her gaze to the floor.

Shuren knew how timid Euphemia was about that subject. Not wanting to discomfort her any further he drops the topic.

"Okay... well let's get going yeah?"

She looks back up at him and nods.

"Okay"

With hesitance he lets go of her hands and begins walking. Shuren would have loved to walk hand in hand with Euphemia but he knew how uncomfortable that would be for her. She didn't see herself as worthy in her mind she was just a servant. She also didn't see that Shuren didn't care about what she was. To him his nobility was just a title that he inherited, yes he took it very seriously and led his clan with pride but he could have been just as happy being a commoner. But he understood her reservations. Euphemia had served the Kuchiki clan her whole life, a servant is all she recognized herself as. He also knew how shy she was, she would never be comfortable publicly displaying even the most innocent form of affection. They walked together in silence to the Senkaimon gate. Since he couldn't hold her hand Shuren at least wanted to walk side by side with her but every time he attempted to walk next to her, Euphemia would slow her pace down and remain behind him. He just chuckled and shook his head at her actions. Shuren loved taking her to the world of the living away from the Soul Society and his rank. In the human world he and Euphemia were just two more people in the world. He had noticed that she would let her guard down a bit when she was in the world of the living and actually have fun. For that reason he couldn't wait to get her out of the Soul Society. On their silent walk to the Senkaimon gate Shuren's mind was racing with old memories and new thoughts and hopes.

He remembered the first time he meet Euphemia. It was on one of his rare visits to the Kuchiki manor though Shuren was only four years older than Byakuya; Shuren always whined and groaned when his father made him go practice his sword skills with the younger Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Young master, Lord Nakamura is here to see you" a servant tells Byakuya who was sitting outside in his garden eating his lunch. Immediately he sits up with excitement.

"Shuren's here!?"

"Yeah I'm right here" Shuren says coming up behind the servant.

"Hey Shuren, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to practice with me?"

"Yeah definitely! I'm almost done give me a sec."

Shuren shrugs and sinks into a chair across from Byakuya "take your time."

"Do you want anything?"

"I'm good"

As Byakuya hurried to finish his food Shuren took notice of the young girl standing behind Byakuya. Her head was down; she was clearly a servant waiting on his command. What really had caught his attention was her short lilac colored hair that barely brushed her chin. He had never seen someone with such a unique color of hair. He wanted to see who that hair belonged to.

"Hi"

Shuren says to her, but with her head bowed she didn't know he was addressing her. Byakuya looks up at Shuren and sees him staring at Euphemia and realizes his hello was for her.

"Euphemia say hi to Shuren." Byakuya tells her over his shoulder.

When she raises her head to look at Shuren her vibrant red colored eyes surprise him. Again her unique features made it hard for him to look away. She was also very pretty he thought, no doubt she would grow up into a beautiful young lady.

"Hello" she says softly

"Hey..." his tone just as soft. "Euphemia is it?"

"Yes"

"Such a unique name for such a unique looking girl... _Did I really just say that?_ I mean I'm ah Shuren, Shuren Nakamura of Nakamura clan."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance Lord Nakamura" and so well-mannered he thought.

"Alright I'm done. You ready to start?" Byakuya asks.

_No_ "Uh... yeah. Yeah let's go."

"Euphemia you're dismissed"

"Yes my lord" she says with a bow.

"Bye Euphemia" Shuren says hoping she'd look at him one more time before she left. She did for a quick moment before she bows to him as well.

"Goodbye Lord Nakamura" with that she turns to leave.

On their way to the practice grounds Shuren was still interested in knowing more about Byakuya's young servant.

"Is she new?" Shuren asks suddenly.

"Euphemia? No she's been here forever."

"I've never see her."

"You barely ever come here."

"Oh right... um. Sorry about that. Do her parents work here?"

"Yeah... I guess, but not really. She belongs to one of the other servants, Yuna. I guess she found her and asked my dad if she could keep her. He said yes and she's been here since then. She just started working as my personal servant."

"Why her? Isn't she still kind of young?"

Byakuya shrugs.

"It was my Granddad's idea he thought it would be good for me to be around someone my own age. Well she's a couple years younger than me but she's the one closest to my age out of anyone else here."

"Right..."

"Why so much interest in my servant?"

"It's just curiosity; anyway you ready to get your butt kicked?"

"You wish! I've been practicing every day."

"You can practice a lifetime and it wouldn't be enough to beat me."

After their first meeting Shuren started spending more and more of his time with Byakuya and since Euphemia was Byakuya's personal servant inevitably with Euphemia as well. Occasionally Byakuya would excuse himself for a few moments and leave Shuren alone with Euphemia. Not that Shuren minded, he would use any moments he got alone with her to try and get to know her more. Though it was difficult giving Euphemia's shy nature, but it was enough for him. As time progressed and Euphemia become older Shuren had a hard time keeping his opinion on her beauty to himself, sometimes it was deliberate but other times he would just blurt it out. He would tease her and tell her it was her fault because when she was around he had very little to no control over himself.

Shuren recalled when Byakuya announced his marriage to Hisana. Everyone was shocked that the head of the Kuchiki clan had married a commoner. Shuren on the other hand couldn't have been happier. Hisana was the kind of woman that enjoyed doing things for herself and her husband meaning Byakuya had little use for Euphemia. Shuren took full advantage of the new situation and with some encouragement from Hisana; Byakuya would grant his permission and tell Euphemia to go with Shuren. Shuren had told Hisana all about his feelings towards Euphemia, she was all for it and thought they would make a lovely couple. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time Byakuya instructed Euphemia to go with him to the world of the living. She stared at Byakuya wide eyed for what seemed like forever but eventually and with much hesitance she went along with Byakuya's orders and accompanied Shuren to the world of the living.

His time alone with Euphemia caused his feelings for her to grow. She was everything he wanted in a life partner. Anyone who knew Euphemia knew she was quiet and reserved it was what first drew him to her. He admired that about her, he didn't want a wife that would go around making a spectacle out of herself. But it was the when he took the time to get to know her that he also saw how sweet and caring she also was. She always put other people's needs before her own. He also loved how loyal she was to the Kuchiki clan her devotion knew no bounds and he could only hope one day her strong faithfulness would belong to him. He had no doubt that she was the one for him. But he knew he would have to wait, she still wasn't old enough for marriage and wait he did but that didn't stop him from occasionally dropping hints of his hopeful future with her. Though for a few months their time together came to a halt when Hisana passed away. Byakuya didn't let himself be seen by anyone outside his manor for months even his servants saw very little of him and though he hated not being able to spend time with Euphemia, Shuren respected the difficult time Byakuya was going through and didn't ask Byakuya to tell Euphemia to spend time with him.

But that was all in the past and Shuren couldn't believe that the time had come. Euphemia was finally considered old enough for marriage. Though some would say she was still too young. Especially for him. Shuren didn't consider this an issue, it was normal for a noble man to marry a women younger than him. That had been the case with his own parents. He was both nervous and excited he needed to wait for the perfect moment to ask her and since she had no real family the decision was all hers to make. He could only hope that she would accept his offer. It wouldn't be today on her birthday though he wanted this day to be a fun one for her. It would have to wait, but not for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

"From the way you're still smiling I'm going to take it as you had fun?"  
>Euphemia laughs and smiles brightly at Shuren.<br>"Yes I did. I always do, thank you Lord Nakamura."  
>Just when she's about to bow her thank you she feels Shuren's hands on her shoulders, stopping her. His hands then go up to cup her face making her look up at him. Her pleased smile slowly turns into a shy one at his closeness.<br>"No need to thank me my sweet little Euphe. It's always my pleasure..."  
>Sensing her discomfort he releases his hold on her.<br>Shuren then takes in a deep breath and clears his throat.  
>"Euphe... I know it's your birthday but could I ask you for something?"<br>"Yes of course Lord Nakamura what is it?"  
>"A hug?... could I give you a hug goodnight?"<br>_A hug? He wants a hug? I've never hugged anyone before! Except for Yuna... what should I do?! I should go ask Yuna. Should I ask him to wait? Would that be rude?_ Her pensive expression causes Shuren to laugh softly breaking her out of her thought.  
>"Never mind Euphe, go inside and get some sleep. I'll see you..."<br>"It's fine." She blurts out cutting him off.  
>"What?"<br>Now its Euphemia who takes a deep breath.  
>"A hug. Goodnight... I mean a hug goodnight from you. It's fine."<br>His surprise turns into a smile. "Are you sure?"  
>She nods "Mhm" and takes a small step closer to him.<br>To most a hug was no big deal but he knew how innocent she was. This was something new to her that's why he had asked her first and she had agreed. He was finally going to have her in his arms. Not wanting to startle her he slowly moves closer to her at the same time he reaches one arm behind her. Placing his hand in the small of her back he gently draws her body closer to his. The whole time his eyes stayed on hers ready to back away if he sensed any discomfort coming from her. Since he didn't he continued. When her body is fully up against his he tightens his hold on her.  
><em>Well he seems to know what he's doing. What should I do!? I can't hug him the way I hug Yuna, he's too tall. Accommodate Euphemia just accommodate<em> she reaches her arms behind him resting them on his back and leans her head against his chest. His other hand then goes to her hair holding her close to him.  
>While happily resting his head on top of hers.<br>_I'm hugging Lord Nakamura! *gasp* he's a man! I'm hugging a man! Oh my... I definitely need to tell Yuna this! Will I get in trouble? Maybe I shouldn't tell her... so this is what hugging a man feels like. I must say Lord Nakamura smells nice. Is that cinnamon I'm sensing? Cinnamon and oak? Should I ask him? No! No I shouldn't! Then he'll ask me why I was smelling him. What would you answer to that huh?  
>I guess all hugs aren't the same either. When I hug Yuna she feels so squishy and soft but Lord Nakamura... he's so firm and sturdy it's like being up against a warm rock that smells of cinnamon with a hint of oak? Yes. Don't question it just go with it. This feels really nice actually. Oh no! Does this make me like one of those cheap girls that Yuna talks about?<br>I wonder why he hasn't let go of me yet. Yuna never hugs me for this long, did he fall asleep? No, his hold on me is still strong..._  
>"Lord Nakamura are hugs supposed to last this long?"<p>

...

"Lord Nakamura?" _He must be a strong sleeper_  
>"Lord Nakamura?" She says with a gentle poke to his back.<br>Finally her soft voice breaks through his blissful state.  
>"Hm? Oh sorry! Um. No... I mean sometimes I... thank you for the hug. It was really nice." He tells her as he backs away. She nods and smiles kindly at him.<br>"It was. Your welcome and again thank you for today."  
>"Don't mention it... Okay well you should head inside I suppose. Goodnight my sweet little Euphe." He says as he takes her hand in his and places a small kiss on top of it.<br>"Goodnight Lord Nakamura"  
>"I'll see you soon Euphe."<br>"Alright. Goodbye Lord Nakamura."  
>Shuren stayed where he was and watched Euphemia until she entered the Kuchiki manor gates.<br>After entering the manor Euphemia makes her way to her room, with the faintest of smiles still touching her lips and a small blush kissing her cheeks.  
>Though it was late she still needed to check in with Byakuya and ask him if there was anything he needed from her before she went to bed.<br>But before that she wanted to change out of her clothes from the world of the living.  
>"Your back" the sudden voice caused a startled gasp to escape her, quickly she turns around to see Byakuya standing a few feet away from her.<br>"My Lord you scared me... I mean... yes, yes I'm back my Lord."  
>Byakuya remains quiet but she notices his gaze running up and down her body. Though she wasn't wearing anything revealing her form fitting clothes showcased the curves Byakuya had never noticed before. Immediately she crosses her arms over herself and lowers her head in embarrassment.<br>"Um I'll go change" she says timidly. Before she can move he answers.  
>"It's fine."<br>"Oh... okay" she still doesn't look at him instead she bows her head.  
>"Is there something I can do for you my Lord?"<br>Rather than an answer she hears his footsteps coming towards her. She stays in her bowed position waiting for an answer or command.  
>"Look at me."<br>When she raises her head to look at him, his close proximity startles her.  
>He was standing very close. Maybe too close, a lot closer to her than when he was arranging her hair clip.<br>"Yes my Lord?" She asks softly. He doesn't answer. Just stares at her for a few moments. As if studying her. He then very slowly reaches his right hand over to cup her cheek and begins to lean in closer. While Euphemia stands under his gentle grasp wide eyed and frozen.  
><em>What's happening! What is he doing? Is... Is he going to kiss me?! Is my Lord going to kiss me?<em>  
>Though she had never been kissed before she knew what a kiss looked like and this to her was looking a lot like it.<br>She shivers involuntarily and closes her eyes in anticipation.  
>A couple seconds go by and nothing. She suddenly feels Byakuya's thumb slowly move by the corner of her mouth.<br>_What is he doing?_  
>She opens her eyes to look him.<br>"You had a smudge" he says and backs away.  
>Immediately Euphemia feels her cheeks burning up, she had no doubt she was bright red from embarrassment.<br>"Oh my!" she says mortified and begins to harshly rub at her face.  
>"I removed it already." Byakuya reassures her.<br>"Oh. Okay... um, th- thank you my Lord."  
>"I would like some tea brought to me. I will be in the garden, bring two cups." He orders and begins to make his way to his garden.<br>"Of course my Lord" she turns to go to the kitchen but with her mind still flustered with what just happened she turns her head every way in confusion.  
>"Wait... what way is the kitchen!?... Oh yes that way!"<br>When she is in the kitchen Euphemia leans her head against the wall, thumping it a few times.  
><em>I'm a fool... of course he wasn't going to kiss me! I had a smudge... of course I did... why didn't lord Nakamura tell me?... he was probably trying to save me the embarrassment... great... it seems like today I have just been a horrible embarrassing mess in front everyone... Okay he just wants his tea, you can do that. Two cups. Does he have company? Of course he does why else would he need two cups? Okay just go out there and serve them their tea. Simple you've done it many times<em>.

With the tea tray in hand Euphemia makes her way to the garden. She knew where Byakuya would be, under the largest cherry blossom tree that was located next to his favorite koi pond. As Euphemia gets closer to where Byakuya is she notices he is alone. She looks around to look for Byakuya's guest but sees no one else around.  
>He turns to look at her as she places the tea tray on the table she then raises her head to look at him.<br>"Sit, you will be joining me." He orders. Euphemia can't hide the sudden surprise from her face.  
><em>What? Is that even allowed?)<em> "Me? My Lord I can't ..."  
>"I will not repeat myself"<br>_... oh no! You upset him! Don't question your Lord Euphemia!_  
>"Yes my lord, forgive me" she says in a soft and apologetic tone.<br>Following his order she sits with her head bowed down. Soon she realizes she has not served the tea. Just as her hands are about to move to the tea pot Byakuya's hands are already on it and he begins to pour the tea. Euphemia is dumbfounded as she watches Byakuya. At this point she feels like she could hyperventilate at any moment.  
><em>My Lord is serving the tea! My Lord no! Have you forgotten that I am your servant and you the head of the Kuchiki clan?! What is wrong with me today! Shame on you Euphemia! Shame! shame! shame!<em>  
>They sit in silence for a few moments while Euphemia tries to get her nerves under control.<br>"How was your afternoon with Lord Nakamura?" Byakuya suddenly asks.  
>"My afternoon? <em>Why is he asking? He's never done so before.<em> Ah, it was nice."  
>"Did you enjoy yourself?"<br>"I did. Um. Thank you for asking my Lord."  
>"Tell me about it." He says casually and takes a drink from his tea.<br>_Tell him about it?... why? Should I tell him I hugged Lord Nakamura? No... no he probably doesn't care about that._  
>"Um... well Lord Nakamura took me to a place named Seattle. It's beautiful. We walked for a while and explored the city. The people there are very interesting; I have never seen so many young men with such long beards in my life. And um. Oh I saw a wall covered in gum... Thou I wonder how regular humans get their gum so high up on the wall?" She asks more to herself.<br>"Perhaps they use a ladder."  
>His unexpected answer causes her to chuckle softly.<br>"Perhaps... may I ask you something my Lord?"  
>"You may."<br>"Have you ever been there?"  
>"No. It is not somewhere I would want to be."<br>"Oh... Um. Well... If you wouldn't mind sharing with me... where is it you would like to go my Lord?"  
>"A place where I can be alone and have peace." He says without hesitation.<br>"Yes of course."  
>"I have been relieved of my duties for the next two days. I will go find such place."<br>She smiles softly while looking down at the tea cup in her hands.  
>"That's good my Lord you very much deserve it."<br>"Yes. You will be joining me."  
>She nods. Until his words sink in, immediately her head snaps up and she looks at him completely shocked.<br>"Me!?"  
>"Yes. We leave in the morning.<br>I am retiring for the night; I suggest you do the same." Putting down his cup Byakuya stands and begins making his way into his manor. While Euphemia sits practically comatose blankly starting at his retrieving form. Right when he is about to go inside is when she snaps out of her daze.  
>"Oh! Um. Okay! Yes my Lord! Have a goodnight my Lord."<br>_My Lord wants me to go with him to find a place where he can be alone and have peace? But if I go won't that defeat the purpose? No! I will not disturb his peace I will be so quiet he'll forget that I am there! Yes. Good Euphe. Good. Don't ruin this for Lord Kuchiki._


End file.
